Along with the development of display technology, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and other planar display apparatuses are widely applied to various display apparatuses such as mobile phones, televisions, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, notebook computers, desktop computers and the like because they have advantages of high picture quality, electricity saving property, thin profile, wide application scope and so on, and have become the mainstream among display apparatuses.
Liquid crystal displays can be classified into a vertical electric field type and a horizontal electric field type according to the direction of an electric field for driving liquid crystals. The vertical electric field type includes a Twist Nematic (TN) mode, which requires to form a pixel electrode on an array substrate and to form a common electrode on a color filter substrate; the horizontal electric field type includes an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode, a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode, an Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) mode and so on, which require to form both a pixel electrode and a common electrode on an array substrate. At present, as for a liquid crystal display of a vertical electric field type or a liquid crystal display of a horizontal electric field type, the array substrate thereof usually needs four or five masking processes in manufacturing, and this leads to the situation that the manufacturing process of the array substrate is complex, the production efficiency is low and the production cost is high. Moreover, as the sizes of liquid crystal displays become larger and larger, the plural manufacturing processes also lead to a degraded yield of liquid crystal displays and a lowered production capacity.